clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LJK194
I am not COPPA so can you please unblock me! __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Puffleboy25! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 13:24, May 28, 2012 Handstand funny pic.png|:D hello i am fireflameguy i am new here idk much about this so when u get this tell me about this place and what you can do around here because i am really looking forward to exploring other things i dont really know about here so tell me about this and P.S. i rlly like your profile :D hey this is twink, i got blocked from every wiki JUST cuz i got banned on the wikia centeral chat! plz respond.. i also got blocked from MY OWN wiki!! >:( hey LJK194 your intivted to my lava fruit party and my 183 days party!-lolz222 AKA harrison5250 Message from Picture Department UltimateMegaGeo Hi LJK, I noticed UltimateMegaGeo swore in your talk page. I asked this user not to do this again, and he (or she) told me you trolled in their wiki. If so, please don'tdo thant again. Thank you, and have a nice day~ Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 20:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop STOP CHANGING ALL OF THE PAGES TO BUTTCRACK!--User:Greeny356 teh epic won.File:Penguin_3!.png (talk) 21:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) STOP VANDALIZING u banned for callin meh fat thanks for calling me fat. UR BANNED FRUM CHAT! How to make Digimon Monsters I heard you wanted to make digimon monsters, so here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=et4QHNivLUY (Note, it says Pokemon, but it also says you can also use it to make Digimon or Bakugon! Blocked Hi LJK, You will be blocked indefinitely soon, so it doesn't matter if you are unbanned. Have a nice day. -- 04:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Puffleboy25/LJK194 Please come back Hello There LJK194... can you please come back to this wiki as long as it's not gonna vandalize anyone's userpage (Which is a BAD INFLUENCE!). Thanks, --~ file:303.gif I'm BEST POKEMON and Playstation FANBOY file:303.gif 00:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC)